Various devices and methods are known for the dispersion of one material into another at the time of use within a self-contained container (e.g., cold compress packs). Multi-part containers of this type are useful for the separate storage of ingredients or materials for a variety of products, where at least two ingredients can be stored separately for reasonably long periods of time, and when admixed will produce a desired mixture. The materials must generally be maintained separately until shortly before use to avoid a propensity to degrade in quality over a relatively short period of time.
Where such mixtures are consumables, they are generally stored and sold in an isolated format and the components of the mixture remain segregated during storage and then are mixed just before use. Mixture at the time of use is beneficial because the combined solution fails to retain its initially mixed qualities over time. Such products usually, but not necessarily, comprise at least one liquid ingredient and at least one additional ingredient which may be in the form of a liquid, dry granules or powder.
One such product is a protein-based beverage, where the protein-containing component is produced and stored separate from a liquid component and the two are mixed just prior to the time consumption. Given the desirability of mixing beverage components just prior to use the disclosed embodiment provides a package for separately storing components in a single package, where the components may be stored in an integrated compartment(s) or packet(s), one of which may be torn or otherwise ruptured to permit the components therein to mix before use. This is advantageous since it facilitates the shipment, storage and sale of such products as discrete ingredients, extending shelf life, as well as effectiveness by avoiding premature mixing. Moreover, having the components in separate compartments of a single flexible pouch permits the pouch to serve as both a mixing and dispensing container, thereby assuring admixture of the materials in the proper proportions while eliminating the potential of unintended mixing or spoilage. It is further contemplated that tearing of the inner packet, and intermixing of the two components, may be initiated by applying force(s) with the hands to different portions of the exterior of the container.
Multi-compartment containers or packs are known for use with instant hot/cold packets, preparation of amalgams in dentistry, reconstituting infusion medicine and chemiluminescent devices. Notably there are few, if any, offerings of multi-compartment packages within the food and beverage or consumable market, presumably due to the inability to economically construct and fill packaging that would satisfy the criteria for mixing components only at or just prior to the time of use. The apparent difficulty centers around the requirement to maintain an impervious separation of the components until a time when the consumer wishes to combine the components in a mixture. In order to overcome this limitation the disclosed embodiments provide a package that includes a tearable inner compartment or packet, thereby releasing the contents of the packet for mixture with the surrounding liquid contained within the pouch.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,047 for a thermal pack, a rupturable heat seal may be arranged to allow an interior pouch to burst in response to a manual force squeezing the contents of the interior pouch. However this also has the potential of rupturing the outer pouch and thereby allowing the contents to leak out. Thus, the very nature of the squeezing-dependant rupture concept, when applied to a pouch that also has a peripheral heat seal that forms the container, must be controlled in order to have a tearable or rupturable inner pouch along with a burst resistant outer pouch.
Provided in accordance with the disclosed embodiments is a packet enclosed within a pouch, each constructed of a flexible wall such as a film (single and/or multi-layer), possibly having several panels joined along a perimeter to form a pouch-like container. When the contents of the container are to be consumed, the inner pouch is torn or ruptured, possibly along a weakened region or stress concentration region (collectively referred to as a stress riser), thereby permitting mixture between the materials in the packet and the surrounding outer pouch.
One of the multi-compartment liquid containers disclosed includes an outer pouch formed from a flexible, liquid-impervious material and having an expansion region (e.g., a pleated bottom on the pouch). An inner packet, including a stress riser and force (e.g., tension) transmission link or member, is enclosed within the outer pouch, where the packet contains a substance for mixing with a liquid in the pouch to form a freshly prepared solution. The force transmission link is attached to and between the packet, at a position adjacent to a stress riser, and an anchor point on the outer wall of the pouch. The application of a force at a position on or near the anchor point causes the transfer of a tensile force, via the aforementioned connection link, to the packet. Upon exceeding the tear strength of the inner packet, perhaps due to a stress riser, the inner packet ruptures to permit mixing of the material in the packet with a liquid in the surrounding flexible pouch. The force may be applied in a number of methods including: (i) a user holding the container at the top and pulling on the anchor point for the link (possibly a tab associated therewith), and (ii) an external squeezing force applied to the pouch to put the inner packet in tension. The thoroughly mixed liquid is then made available through a spout or similar fitment, a straw or by cutting a corner of the pouch to permit pouring.
It is further contemplated that the package include means to ascertain if the contents of the packet remains intact and has not been accidentally mixed in order to provide to the retailer and/or consumer a confirmation that the package is intact. This could prove to be critical when the shelf life of the solution is dramatically influenced by a premature combination of the materials. Indicia may be used to indicate an accidental packet rupture as explained in more detail below.
The disclosed embodiments provide a tearable packet that facilitates the immediate and thorough dispensing of a material in the packet into a liquid surrounding the packet.
The embodiments disclosed further provide a beverage pouch that internally stores and then mixes an additive, such as a flavoring agent, seasoning, alcohol, medication or some other beverage enhancing ingredient into an associated liquid.
Another object is to provide a beverage container in the form of a pouch having an internal packet therein which is designed to disperse a quantity of material such as an additive to a liquid in the pouch to produce a beverage by manual action of the user.
It is a further object of the disclosed embodiments to provide a means to extend the shelf life of materials that do not retain their stability, strength or effectiveness once they have been mixed into a solution.
Another object is to provide a region on the surface of the frangible packet that is predisposed to rupture to enable the concentration of stress and thereby failure of the packet in a specific area.
Lastly, an additional object is to provide an indicia to indicate if mixture has occurred prior to purchase or use using either a colorant or other or similar means.
Accordingly, it is an object of the disclosed embodiments to provide a pouch filled with a liquid and a frangible or rupturable internal packet, filled with a substance to be mixed with the liquid, whereby the application of an external force is conveyed from outside the pouch to the packet via a link, tab or similar member to rupture the inner packet.
Disclosed in the embodiments described below is a multi-compartment container, comprising: an outer flexible pouch formed from a flexible, liquid-impervious material; and an inner packet, substantially enclosed within said outer flexible pouch, wherein said inner packet contains a substance for mixing with a material contained within the outer flexible pouch; said inner packet being operatively connected to an anchor point on said outer flexible pouch, wherein a force applied to said anchor point causes the tearing of the inner packet and thereby permits mixing of the substance in the inner packet with the material in the outer flexible pouch without direct access to the inner packet.
Also disclosed in embodiments described below is a method of preparing a multi-compartment container, comprising: preparing an outer flexible pouch for the receipt of a first material therein; preparing an inner packet impervious to the first material in the outer pouch, said inner packet including a second material therein and said inner packet being located within said outer flexible pouch; providing a link between a surface of the inner packet and a surface of the outer pouch; and sealing the inner packet and the outer pouch and the respective materials therein to create a flexible, multi-compartment container.
Also disclosed herein is a method for use of a multi-compartment container, said container comprising an outer flexible pouch having a first material therein along with an inner packet having a second material stored within said packet, and a link between a surface of said inner packet and a surface of said outer pouch, said method including: applying a force to a surface of the outer pouch to create a tensile force along at least a portion of the surface of the inner packet, said tensile force of sufficient magnitude to cause the tearing of the surface of the inner packet and release of the second material to combine with the first material of the outer pouch.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the disclosed containers and methods will be evident from a reading of the following specification and by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof, wherein the examples of the presently preferred embodiments are given for the purposes of disclosure.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the disclosure.
For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings like references have been used throughout to designate identical or equivalent elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and concepts could be properly illustrated.